Peter Pettigrow a eu une adolescence lui aussi
by Marlyse
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule à l'époque où les Maraudeurs étaient à Poudlard. Mais je dois vous prévenir, elle ne tournera pas autour du mystérieux Remus, ni du séducteur qu'était James, et encore moins du ténébreux Sirius.   OC/Peter Pettigrow
1. Miss Dentifrice

_Bonjour :) N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que Queudver a une fâcheuse tendance à être bien trop peu présent dans les fanfictions et fanarts traitant des Maraudeurs, quand il n'est pas carrément absent ? Tant de petit(e)s ami(e)s ont été inventées à Sirius et Remus, mais étrangement, Peter reste un éternel célibataire. Il n'aurait donc jamais eu d'adolescence ? N'aurait jamais été tiraillé par ses hormones ? Il n'a pas toujours été un traître, il était un Maraudeur et un adolescent._

_Bref, je vais arrêter ici et vous laisser découvrir le premier chapitre._

**Chapitre 1 : Miss Dentifrice**

Cette histoire se déroule à l'époque où ceux qui étaient connus comme les Maraudeurs étaient à Poudlard. Mais je dois vous prévenir, elle ne tournera pas autour du mystérieux Remus, ni du séducteur qu'était James, et encore moins du ténébreux Sirius. Un de ses personnages principaux sera celui qu'on oublie souvent. Celui dont on ne retient qu'une image de sale traître. Celui qui est souvent oublié. Celui qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de lui.

C'était une belle journée d'automne, un peu fraiche peut être, mais si ensoleillée qu'on peinait à croire que le mois de Novembre touchait à sa fin. J'étais installée dans un coin agréable du parc en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis, évitant tous de penser à la pile de devoirs qui nous attendait dans nos salles communes respectives. La fin d'après-midi aurait pu être superbe, si le sacro-saint groupe des Maraudeurs n'avait pas eu l'idée de venir s'incruster parmi nous.

« Et bien Spark, toujours pas décidée à abandonner tes mauvaises fréquentations ? »

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette phrase venait de l'arrogant James Potter. Qui d'autre ? La mauvaise fréquentation en question n'était autre qu'Albéric Narrow, un membre de notre petit groupe. C'était certes un Serpentard, mais il n'avait jamais touché de près ou de loin à la magie noire, et était aussi loyal et sympathique qu'on pouvait l'être.

« Et ta tête n'a toujours pas dégonflé ? »

Ça, c'était Elladora Higgs - plus connue sous le surnom d'Ella - une Gryffondor qui se répugnait à rejoindre le ''fan club des Maraudeurs'' comme nous surnommions toutes ces greluches qui se pâmaient devant Potter et Black.

« C'est pourtant dommage, une jolie fille comme toi ! D'ailleurs, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition pour Pré-au-Lard ? »

Je vous laisse deviner de qui venait cette phrase, qui n'a pas tenu compte de la réplique d'Ella. Un indice, il se comporte comme le siamois de Potter et devrait se couper les cheveux un peu plus régulièrement. C'était bien sûr… /*roulement de tambours*/ SIRIUS BLACK ! La jolie fille en question n'était autre que Diana Spark, une Poufsouffle aussi ravissante qu'adorable. Black aimerait bien l'avoir à ses pieds, mais c'était perdu d'avance.

« Black, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as croisé un miroir ? Je te conseille vivement d'en chercher un, ça t'aidera peut être à comprendre pourquoi Di ne veut pas de toi. »

Cette réflexion venait du petit ami de Diana, William Peakes. Il était lui aussi à Poufsouffle, et si sa beauté ne faisait pas se retourner les filles sur son passage, il était connu pour ses vannes douteuses qui ne manquaient pas de provoquer des éclats de rires.

« Bon alors, si je ne peux pas avoir Spark, je pourrais éventuellement me contenter de la Brillante. Qu'en penses-tu James, Black & Bright, ça sonne bien non ? »

Bright, ou ''la Brillante'' pour reprendre les termes de l'autre abruti, c'est moi, Dorine Bright, la Serdaigle du quintet. J'ai beau être de la maison des sages, j'ai tendance à me mettre régulièrement dans des situations embarrassantes.

« Désolée Black, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. En général, je préfères ceux qui ont un cerveau.

- Vous pensez continuer sur ce thème encore longtemps, ou est-ce que vous comptez en venir au sujet qui nous à fait venir ici ? Intervint Remus Lupin, le seul à peu près raisonnable de la bande à mes yeux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Peter voulait parler à Miss Dentifrice, lança James, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa lamentable blague, bientôt imité par Sirius.

- Je suppose que c'est moi qui suis désignée par ce sobriquet ? Demandais-je, exaspérée par leur comportement digne d'une bande de première années.

- Tu as tout compris, tu es décidément très brillante ! S'esclaffa l'imbécile n°2.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Interrogeais-je sèchement Peter Pettigrow, décidée à ignorer les deux crétins. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait pousser le petit chien des deux abrutis à vouloir me parler, et je dois dire que j'étais un peu suspicieuse.

- Le professeur McGonagall trouve que j'ai un niveau trop bas en métamorphose et que … Ça pourrait être une bonne idée … De … Que … Tu m'aides … En dehors des cours tu vois … Comme je voudrais continuer la matière après les … Les BUSE tu vois … Et euh … J'ai un papier de sa part, et … Il faudrait qu'on ailles dans son bureau … Dans pas longtemps en fait … Tu vois, j'avais un peu … Enfin, je ne voulais pas te déranger quoi ... » Bafouilla t-il difficilement.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette blague ? J'étais sensé aider un Maraudeur à réussir ses BUSE de Métamorphose ? Le plus stupide d'entre eux qui plus est. Enfin, s'il était possible de faire plus stupide que Black et Potter, qui étaient entrain de s'étouffer de rire dans un coin, sous le regard navré de Lupin. J'espérais que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise farce de leur part, mais le parchemin était bel et bien couvert de l'écriture sévère de McGonagall, qui nous convoquait dans son bureau à 18h15. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était déjà 18h14. Et en plus, il allait falloir courir.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que vous prendrez le temps de laisser un petit review, c'est toujours agréable pour l'auteur._


	2. Dorine : Ambiguïté passagère

_Bonjour :) Le deuxième chapitre arrive très peu de temps après le premier, mais je ne suis pas sûre de suivre ce rythme par la suite, surtout dès que les cours auront repris. _

_Merci à _ana74_, _Bizzz_ et _Nanajimi_ pour leurs commentaires, pour avoir trouvé mon idée intéressante et pour l'enthousiasme qu'elles ont manifesté, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

**Chapitre 2 : Ambiguïté passagère**

« Redis moi ça encore une fois ! Se tordit de rire Albéric, affalé dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque.

- Je vais donner des cours de soutien de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges à Peter Pettigrow. » répétais-je, exaspérée.

Évidemment que cela le faisait rire, ce n'était pas lui qui allait passer un à deux soirs par semaine avec ce crétin de Maraudeur. Le professeur McGonnagall nous avait donné la permission d'utiliser à loisir la salle 11, une salle inoccupée. Comme si j'allais avoir envie de passer plus de temps avec Pettigrow que celui qui m'était imposé !

« Et tu vas passer combien de temps avec lui ? S'esclaffa t-il, une jambe en travers de l'accoudoir, avec son habituel air de décontraction qui faisait tout son charme.

- Une à deux fois par semaine, redis-je, lasse que cette perspective l'amuse tant que ça.

- Et vous commencerez quand ? Pouffa le Serpentard, ses yeux – magnifiques au passage – remplis de larmes à force de rire.

- Je ne sais pas, il est sensé passer me voir aujourd'hui pour planifier ça.

- Mmh, je suppose que tu l'attends avec impatience, n'est ce pas ? Il est vrai qu'il est tellement sexy, avec son petit toit de paille sur la tête et sa tendance à rougir dès qu'on le regarde ! » plaisanta t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Acquiesçant de la tête avec un sourire ironique, je m'approchais de lui, et ébouriffais sa tignasse de boucles brunes. Il m'attrapa par la taille, et me fit basculer sur le fauteuil avec un éclat de rire. Nous partîmes dans une partie de chatouilles qui le fit se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Lorsque nous en prîmes conscience, nous stoppâmes immédiatement de rire. Il approcha doucement son visage du mien, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Par Merlin ! Ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps allais enfin se produire ! Il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres ...

« Hum, je crois qu'on dérange, les gars ! » rit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop. James Potter, évidemment. Albéric se redressa rapidement et s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil, une légère rougeur aux joues. Furibonde, je me rassis pour faire face à la bande de Gryffondor qui venait d'arriver.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je … Pensais pas que vous … Enfin … C'était pas …

- Peter, inspire profondément par le nez, expire par la bouche, zenifie toi, ou Colgate Girl ne comprendra jamais ce que tu veux lui dire, conseilla Black, mort de rire, et elle t'en voudra encore plus de l'avoir interrompue.

- Je … Je-voulais-savoir-quand-est-ce-que-tu-étais-libre-pour-le-premier-cours, lâcha Pettigrow d'une traite.

- C'était déjà mieux, mais n'oublie pas de respirer quand même, ironisa Potter.

- De 17h à 18h, demain, ça te va ? Demanda t-il, d'une voix un peu plus assurée, même s'il continuait à fuir mon regard.

- Puisqu'il le faut … répondis-je, irritée.

- On va vous laisser hein, que vous puissiez reprendre où vous vous étiez arrêtés. » ricana Black en partant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la bibliothèque, le Serpentard se leva hâtivement, balbutia quelque chose à propos d'un devoir de Potions à finir rapidement et fuit la pièce, me laissant seule, avec une terrible envie de pleurer.

* Petit Saut Dans Le Temps*

« Ça ne marchera jamais si tu agites ta baguette comme ça, expliquais-je à Peter, en attrapant son poignet pour rectifier son geste. Il faut que ce soit un coup sec, comme ça.

- _Silencio_ ! » Lança t-il en direction de la grenouille que Flitwick nous avait prêtée pour l'occasion, refaisant exactement le geste que je venais de lui faire faire. L'animal se tut immédiatement, et il eut une parut étonné de voir que cela avait fonctionné.

C'était notre troisième cours, et si je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement, je commençais à le supporter. Je m'étais rendue compte que s'il paraissait béat d'admiration devant Potter et Black, c'était surtout parce qu'il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, et cela se ressentait dans sa pratique de la magie.

Il s'était copieusement excusé de nous avoir interrompu l'autre jour à la bibliothèque, et avec l'air si désolé que je ne pouvais douter de sa sincérité. Albéric lui n'avait plus fait la moindre allusion à ce qui c'était passé, mais son comportement envers moi ne trompait pas. Il était manifestement gêné, et évitait les contacts physique trop rapprochés. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, ce qui faisait que les Maraudeurs étaient les seuls aux courant, et je dois dire que cela ne m'enchantait pas.

« Tu vois que tu peux y arriver, félicitais-je mon élève avec un grand sourire

- Je n'y suis arrivé qu'une fois, ça ne veut rien dire … Marmonna t-il, tournant nerveusement sa baguette entre ses mains.

- Eh bien, on va voir si tu réussis à nouveau ! _Finite Incantatem_. Allez, recommence, lui demandais-je.

- _Silencio !_ Fit-il, accompagnant l'incantation du geste adéquat.

- Bravo, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui alors. La semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure ? Proposais-je, avant moins de lassitude que les autre fois.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit-il tandis qu'il enfermait la grenouille dans son bocal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudras travailler ?

- On a attaqué le Sortilège d'Attraction en cours, et j'ai du mal ...

- Tu verras, une fois qu'on le maîtrise c'est très simple.

- Pour toi, certainement … Bon appétit ! Lança t-il en quittant la pièce pour gagner la Grande Salle.

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! L'histoire se met en place doucement, j'essaye de ne pas tout faire évoluer trop vite, pour que ça garde un peu de sens quand même. Et puis, j'aime tellement écrire cette fanfic' que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se termine trop rapidement ! J'espère que j'aurais droit à quelques commentaires, et n'hésitez pas à ajouter cette potterfictions à vos alertes, ça vous permettra d'être avertis à chaque nouveau chapitre :)_


	3. Peter : Rusard en robe à fleurs

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je pense que j'ai répondu à toutes, mais si j'en ai oublié une ou deux, toutes mes excuses ! Ce chapitre a une petite particularité, qu'aura un chapitre sûr deux. Nous allons quitter la tête de notre Serdaigle pour aller nous installer dans un coin du cerveau de Peter. Bon voyage !_

**Chapitre 3 : Rusard en robe à fleurs**

« Eh, mais regardez qui est-ce qui arrive ici ? C'est DentifriceWoman et son petit Serpent ! A croire que la bibliothèque est leur endroit préféré pour se peloter ! » rit Sirius, entrain de se balancer sur une chaise à côté de moi. Je suivis son regard et ressentit une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre en voyant Albéric et Dorine marcher si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs hanches se frôlaient à chaque mouvement.

Nous nous étions pas mal rapprochés grâce à nos soi-disant cours intensifs pour me préparer aux examens de Métamorphose du premier trimestre, qui avaient eu lieu chaque jour de la semaine précédente. En vérité, nous avions passé autant de temps à plaisanter et à nous taquiner qu'à travailler, et une amitié s'était rapidement tissée entre nous.

Elle était arrivée à notre dernier cours avec un grand sourire, et m'avait joyeusement appris qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec le Serpentard. J'étais heureux pour elle, évidemment, et sa bonne humeur avait rendu le cours encore plus agréable que les fois d'avant, mais cela me laissait une amère sensation qui m'intriguait.

Un bruit de chute me sortit de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où s'était tenu la tête de Sirius juste avant que sa chaise glisse et qu'il chute sur le sol, provoquant les éclats de rires de James et Remus, bientôt accompagnés d'un ricanement moqueur d'Albéric et du rire clair de Dorine. Moi, je n'avais pas envie de rire, plutôt de crier. Crier que ce foutu Serpentard n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de passer son bras comme ça autour de la taille de cette fille.

Je surpris un regard appuyé de Remus en direction de ma main gauche, et je remarquais que j'avais serré violemment mes doigts sur ma baguette. Je la posais sur la table à côté de ma pile de livres en évitant soigneusement le visage de Lunard. Lorsque les rires se turent, les deux amis-amoureux s'installèrent sur un seul et même fauteuil de cuir, Dorine installée en travers des genoux d'Albéric, bien trop près de notre table à mon goût.

« Eh, vous savez qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine avant Noël ? Demanda Sirius joyeusement, qui s'était réinstallé sur sa chaise et s'était immédiatement remis à se balancer.

- Et donc il ne reste même pas une semaine à Evans pour m'inviter au bal de Slug, soupira James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas de cavalière, lança Albéric nonchalamment. Dis-moi Dorine, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire ravi.

- Et toi Peter, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? M'interrogea Remus, sans doute pour m'obliger à détourner mon regard du pouce du Serpentard qui caressait doucement la main de la Serdaigle.

- Ah euh, non … Je vais y aller tout seul, je suppose … avouais-je, honteux.

- Tu pourrais peut être y aller avec Ella, non ? Ça lui donnera une bonne occasion d'exhiber sa nouvelle robe de soirée, et comme ça elle ne pourra plus se lamenter d'être obligée de passer son soir de Noël à tenir la chandelle à Di et Will ! proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire complice pour son soi-disant meilleur ami.

- Te sens pas obligée de me trouver quelqu'un, marmonnais-je, gêné.

- Je pense que cela ne lui déplairait pas ! J'ai essayé de lui proposer des amis à moi, mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de s'afficher au bras d'un Serpentard. Par contre, je te préviens, ce n'est pas un cadeau cette fille ! » rit Albéric.

Dorine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par le retentissement de la cloche annonçant le début d'un nouveau cours. Elle se leva, le Serpentard à sa suite, et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, main dans la main, tandis que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur tombait en miettes.

* Petit Saut Dans Le Temps *

« Tu veux sérieusement que j'aille au bal de Slug' avec un Maraudeur ? Demanda Elladora Higgs en haussant un sourcil dans une expression incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je te demandais d'y aller avec Black ou Potter ! Je t'assure que Peter est quelqu'un ...

- Quoi n'a pas réussi à se trouver lui-même de cavalière parce qu'il souffre de timidité excessive, terminais-je avec un sourire.

- Mmh, c'est vrai que je voulais aller à ce bal … Et puis, ma grand-mère m'a offert cette superbe robe de soirée, ce serait dommage qu'elle ternisse dans ma malle … Mais d'un côté, c'est un Maraudeur quoi, je ne voudr...

- Et moi je voudrais pouvoir passer ma soirée à peloter Diana dans un coin du parc sans avoir à me coltiner ta présence, lança William Peakes en riant.

- Je préfères encore danser toute la nuit avec Pettigrow qu'assister à vos échanges de salive répugnants, rétorqua la Gryffondor. J'accepte ta proposition, mais c'est uniquement pour m'épargner le récurage mutuel d'amygdales de nos deux blaireaux !

- C'est très joliment tourné, ironisa le blaireau en question. Tu sais danser au moins Pettigrow ? Parce que tu as intérêt à l'occuper toute la nuit !

- J'ai eu droit à des cours de danse de salon pendant quatre ans, on peut dire que je me débrouille, répondis-je avec un petit rire.

- Je suppose que ce sont les inconvénients d'avoir une mère aussi célèbre, ricana William. Dis-moi, qu'as tu fais de tes trois compères ?

- Ils sont en cours d'arithmancie.

- En cours d'arithmancie ? Lupin, encore, je comprends, mais Black et Potter ? Interrogea Elladora avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Et tu ne les as pas suivis ? Me demanda t-elle, l'air visiblement étonnée.

- Bof, les chiffres tout ça, ce n'est pas réellement mon truc, fis-je en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors, ton truc à toi ? Demanda Diana, la petite amie de William, restée silencieuse jusque là.

- L'astronomie ! C'est à peu près la seule matière qui me plait, à vrai dire.

- Pas les potions ? J'aurais pensé que le fils d'une aussi grande préparatrice s'y intéresserait !

- Au grand dam de ma mère, les probabilités que j'obtienne plus d'un Piètre à mes BUSE de Potions sont à peu près les mêmes que celles de voir Rusard se balader vêtu d'une robe à fleur en chantant du Célestina Moldubec ! » plaisantais-je en m'asseyant dans l'herbe entre Dorine et Elladora.

La conversation se poursuivit si naturellement que j'en oubliais presque que je n'étais pas à ma place. L'absence d'Albéric et le fait que la Serdaigle ne soit qu'à deux ou trois centimètres de moi m'emplissait d'une sensation qui si elle n'était pas désagréable, était pour le moins troublante. Lorsque le son de la cloche retentit, ce fut avec une certaine surprise et une certaine joie que je m'aperçus que la Gryffondor ne se contentait pas de m'emboîter le pas pour rejoindre les serres, mais continuait à me parler avec entrain. Peut être que, finalement, la soirée de Noël de Slug' ne serait pas si ennuyeuse, cette année !

_La personne qui mettra le 10ème review aura le droit (l'obligation ? :p) de me proposer un thème, un pairing, une situation ou des personnages à mettre en scène dans un OS. Évidemment, il faut que les personnages apparaissent dans cette fiction ou aient une chance d'apparaitre dans cette fiction, comme Lily ou Snape, par exemple. Ceci sera valable pour chaque changement de dizaine !_

_Les reviews sont mon seul salaire, et ne vous coûtent que quelques secondes de votre temps. Alors pourquoi ne pas en laisser un ?_


End file.
